All I Want For Christmas
by urharmony
Summary: Emma hates Christmas. The cold snow,chaos,the whole crazy family home for the holiday. Nothing is jolly! But this year, it's different. When she goes home she gets the best XMAS of her life & a guy named Sean Cameron might have to do a lot with it.
1. I'll be Home For Christmas

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Are you coming home for Christmas?"

Emma groaned tiredly with the phone up against her ear and wanted to die. She sighed and finally answered back, "Yes mom."

It was so early in the morning it was still dark, and Emma couldn't even open her eyes as she laid in bed. She _should _be sleeping...

"I don't want any complaining this year Emma." Her mother, Spike, demanded of her.

Emma opened her eyes just to roll them, "Ok mom." If her mom actually paid attention, she and Dad complained the most.

"And your brother better bring that Craig home for Christmas. It's the year your father should know he's a homosexual." Spike insisted.

"Mom, that's not exactly the word to call Spinner..." Emma drifted off to then give up and let her mom know, "My flight leaves in 4 hours... it's 5am. Please let me sleep a little longer."

"Is Manny coming home with you?" her mother STILL went on.

"Yes mom." Whined Emma, closing her eyes again.

Spike exclaimed, "Good! I miss her. It was only a year ago you both lived here with me and everyone..."

"Moooomm!" Emma yelled.

"This Christmas is going to be great, don't you think?"

"Goodbye mom. I'll be back home by tonight."


	2. A Very Specail Little Xmas

3 DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS.

"YOUR HERE!" screamed both parents of Emma, Spike & Tracker. The door swung open for Emma and her bestfriend since birth, Manny. They were their big winter parka jackets because Toronto wasn't one bit like California. Oh home sweet, home.

"Hey honey." Tracker greeted, pulling his oldest daughter into a bear hug.

"Hi Dad." Smiled Emma, hugging him back. God... it feels like it's been forever. A year and a half, maybe?

Manny smiled as Tracker hugged her too and laughed, "Hey Mr. Nelson."

"Hey I told you a million years ago to call me Tracker." He insisted and let the girls take their coats off and carry their bags in. Tracker and Spike stood to the side holding another. Emma wanted to die right there, her parents were getting corny. They both wore Christmas sweaters and a mistletoe was above the door. Let alone outside was lit like no tomorrow... guess her Dad really went out this year with the decoration.

"Is it gross I still sort of have a crush on your Dad?" Manny whispered to Emma as they took off their boots.

Emma wrinkled her nose and insisted, "That's sick Manny." They then turned back to the parents.

"Well, you still have the same room." Spike declared, nodding up the stairs.

"Can't we have the basement this time? It's technically not Spin's room anymore... he moved away too." Emma reminded and Spike waved her off.

Spike explained, "Yes but your days away, he's only in Chicago. Besides, the basement isn't a room at all anymore, it's where we put the pool table and all your old games, and the big TV! Perfect idea since your father always seems to have to light a cigar infront of it."

"Well, as long as Spin doesn't get downstairs either, it's fine." Manny said with a smirk. Even though Manny wasn't blood family, she was pretty much family. She's taken the torment of Emma's brothers too.

Emma laughed and the two jogged up the stairs as a teenage blonde girl skipped down, "Hey brat." Joked Emma.

Jenna stuck her tongue out and skipped all the way downstairs, "Is there Turkey yet?" she asked. Emma's visit home didn't even phase her...nothing really did, Jenna was the true blond in this household.

Someone was at the front door taking his boots off and laughed, "Christmas dinner is in three days, kid." This was Lucas, their oldest brother at 21. Spinner was 20 and Emma was just 19. Jenna wasn't born for awhile so you can guess the torment Emma got. Jenna was now 14.

Jenna pouted and her mom giggled. The door opened again, this time with Mia, Lucas' babies mama. Isabella, 5 years old, held her mother's hand.

"Wow, it's getting cold out there." Mia insisted as Manny and Emma walked back downstairs.

"MIA!" they both ran to her and the girls shared a hug. Mia use to be Emma's friend and that's how she met Lucas. A perfect mistake. They couldn't regret Isabelle though, ever. Besides... everything worked out.

"We brought gifts." Lucas said, carrying a bunch of Christmas bags with boxes in them.

Isabelle ran to his side to help carry one as Spike jogged over to them.

"Oh! Come put them under the Christmas tree." She insisted, leading them away as the girls caught up.

Tracker then came running through the hall, putting his winter gloves on, "Cameron's here. Gotta go finish the lights!" Emma blinked... they weren't DONE?

"Oooo! Tell him there's some cookies." Spike yelled from the kitchen. The girls gave Mia a look.

"Whose Cameron?" Manny asked.

"Sean Cameron." Mia corrected, walking with them over to the Christmas tree where the tv room was, Lucas left to go upstairs and left Isabelle to watch some tv.

"That him?" Emma asked, glancing out the window. A black corvette parked in the driveway and the door finally opened. Emma tripped a little as Jenna ran up beside and literally pushed her out the way.

"That's Sean, he's your dads new employee at the auto shop since the beginning of the year." Mia answered. She watched Isabelle watch her Christmas movie and then all the girls peeked out the window at him again, "It's a bonus when he comes over to work on all our cars." She smirks.

Emma tilted her head to get a better look. And looks kept getting better and better... and better. He wore dark jeans with a white V neck shirt that complimented his strong built look. A swift looking leather jacket was over him and it had a hood too. He was gorgeous; his face was unexplainable with his jaw lines, dimples, and soft blue eyes. His longish wavy hair was only a bit tucked away in his black beanie hat.

"Pure bonus." Purred Jenna, drooling over the older guy.

Emma couldn't help it, she pushed the curtain a bit more back to get even a more better look. As her father was making an ass out of himself, trying to climb a ladder, Sean was doing the hammering on some Christmas signs and had a cigarette in his mouth that was before waiting for him tucked behind his ear.

"He has no family. Classic bad boy, so Tracker invited him over to share our holiday traditions." Mia explained the rest before Tracker and Sean came back inside.

"What you sluts talking about?" Lucas asked after picking up his daughter and going to Mia. Jenna ran from the window before getting caught and both Manny and Emma stepped back and sat on the couch.

Mia hissed, "Lucas." She covered Izzy's ears from his little curse. Isabelle tried looking over her father's shoulder to catch the ending of the Grinch on tv.

"Come on guys, some hot chocolate with cheese and crackers are on the table!" called Spike from the kitchen when her father closed the door behind Sean.

Emma stood up with Manny and was about to walk into the kitchen as she saw Sean at the front door, coat off... and arms showing off. Holy crap, how much did this guy work out?

Isabella began to cry as she was moved from the tv so Mia rolled her eyes, "I'll bring her upstairs." She grabbed her from Lucas and carried her up the stairs.

"Sup man?" Lucas asked Sean, extending his hand as they walked by.

Emma tried hard not to even look as she and Manny walked by.

Sean nodded back at him in greeting and shook his hand.

"Come on to the basement. I'll show you the pool table and old baby pictures of Jenna." Lucas taunts knowing Jenna was drooling over Sean when Lucas walked in on the conversation from before.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Jenna screamed, already at the kitchen table. "MOM!"

Emma closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

This was going to be an interesting Christmas...

"I tried to make the damn turkey a few days before Christmas." Spike sighed, throwing a burnt turkey into the garbage as Emma, Jenna and Manny chewed on some crackers.

"You learned your lesson huh mom?" Jenna asked.

Manny joked but honestly said, "It's always best made right out of the oven anyways."

"WOULD ANYONE ELSE LIKE TO PUT THEIR TWO CENTS IN?" Spike exclaimed. Emma was still chewing her cracker and swallowed hard while smirking.

"Is it wierd that I want to say I can't wait for your brother to come home?" whispered Manny to both Jenna and Emma.

"Spinner does seem to make mom stress less." Emma agreed.

Tracker came from behind the girls and grabbed some hot chocolate, "Now girls. Your mom just wants a very special Christmas." He said.


	3. It's Getting Cold Outside

Emma was rounding the house she hasn't seen in months and checking everything new in it. Her room was even moved around. She changed into some light blue jeans too, and a long sleeve white top.

Emma heard barking and hard wind from outside.

"Sparky." She breathed.

As she put on her boots to go get the dog, she heard music from downstairs. Wow. Lucas and Sean must be really good friends. It only seemed right, Lucas had a bit of a bad streak too. It just sucked Sean hasn't come up and seen or met Emma yet.

Wait, she didn't just think that. Who cares. She barely knew the guy.

Emma put on her red leather jacket and opened the front door to go outside, she had the leash in her hands to get the dog.

Their dog, Sparky, played in the front in the snow and Emma gave a confused look as she walked down the driveway to watch him play.

"How long have you been out here?" Emma joked and then bent over, clapping, "Come here Sparky."

He ignored her and kept rolling in the snow. Emma rolled her eyes, she swore this dog was deaf or didn't take well to orders.

"Sparky, lets go!" Emma waved her hand toward the door but stayed still... since the dog didn't move either.

Evil dog.

Emma scoffed getting cold as the wind grew some more so she crossed her arms.

Suddenly a whistle formed and the dog sat straight up and then took off over to her. Emma turned to see Sean walking closely up behind her.

Wow... he was even better up close. Was is legal to be this charming?

"Um... thanks." She slowly said, then bent over to put the leash on Sparky, "Though it's weird he comes for a complete stranger instead of me." She said mostly to herself but he heard.

Sean looked her over. Don't think he didn't see her when he first walked in, or in past pictures. She was beautiful... and Tracker talked about her endlessly at work. He always wanted to meet her in person. The girl who got all A's in her classes, the girl who stole the spot light in her kid plays...

"For as long as you've been gone maybe he thinks you're the stranger." Sean confirms with a smirk Emma's knees melted at.

She teased back, "Says the stranger in _**my **_house."

"Sean Cameron." He slyly introduced himself and took one of her small hands and shook it softly, "There. Now I'm not a stranger."

"You don't know me." Emma insisted, but was smiling. This guy was smooth... not that smooth though, he was probably a player or something with all the right moves he was pulling right now.

"Emma Nelson. 19 years old. Lives in California. Trackers your father, and you're in college for design." Sean sighed remembering all the stuff Tracker went on about at work.

"And you're a hit man or something..." drifts Emma, cornering her eyes at him suspiciously and playfully.

"Or something." He replied, staring into her eyes with a grin. The dog started to bark and they snapped out of it, "It's getting cold, you should go inside." Sean declared to her.

"I can take it." Emma said and he snuck one more glance at her curiously as the front door of the house opened.

"Sean, why don't you stay the night? It's getting bad out there!" called out Spike. Tracker walked from behind her and peeked out to them.

"It's fine Mrs. Nelson." Sean confirmed, rubbing the dog on the head and stuffing his hands in his pockets to begin walking to his car. Emma hid her smile as he walked around her.

"Don't fight the old lady Sean." Tracker warned jokingly.

Sean pierced his lips as he turned and thought it through.

Emma has her back to him still holding Sparky and tossed over her shoulder, "There's hot chocolate." She began walking back into the house.

Sean grinned and his dimples showed off as he slowly walked back to the house as well. One night wouldn't hurt.

"He TALKED to you?" Mia whispered loudly in the girls' room. Mia slept with Izzy as Emma and Manny shared another bed.

Lucas slept on the couch downstairs and Sean got the guestroom.

"He never talks to us." Mia declared about she and Jenna, "Holly J was once over, he STILL didn't even talk to her. Ever."

Manny smirked laying in bed as Emma got into her pyjama's.

"Huh... well, he did..." Emma drifts. Her heart was kind of beating really fast. So she was the only one he's talked to? Hmmm. Emma put on black skin tight pants and a white tank top.

"Someone's got a crush." Sang Manny and yelped when Emma threw one of Izzy's toys at her.

As Emma skipped down her stairs she saw Lucas passed out with a few beers beside him and the tv still on. She snickered and went over, shutting it off and grabbing the beers.

On her way to the kitchen to go throw them out, she heard movement and stopped by the sliding door.

In the kitchen, Sean sat on a chair beside the table and Tracker stood, pacing around it before putting something on the table in front of Sean.

Sean sighed and looked away from it, making Emma curious to what it was and why Sean wouldn't take it. Her father was a great man, it had to be something that meant something.

"I don't want it." Sean said, shaking his head and stood up, backing away from it.

"Sean. Just take it." Tracker pleaded.

Sean declined, "I won't. Not even if you put it in my hand." He went toward the door Emma was hiding at so Emma's eyes widen and began to walk in as if she heard nothing.

"They're going to kill you-" Tracker stopped talking as he saw Emma appear and Sean stopped in his tracks.

Sean didn't know why but when he saw **her** he felt weak. He looked away and down at the floor. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What's going on?" Emma questioned.

Sean clenched his jaw before finally looking up and just walking quickly by her... was he ashamed of something? What the hell was going on?

"Nothing." Tracker assured Emma and went by her, kissing her forehead, "I'm going to go turn off the lights outside."

That night, both Emma and Sean laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, both rooms beside another.

Sean tossed and turned, not being able to stop thinking about her. Jesus. He's never been like this before.

Emma turned away from a snoring Manny and laid on her side, thinking about him too. Finally, she slowly dozed off.

Emma awoke with a jump. She swear she heard a bang. She looked over at a sleeping Manny, then saw both Mia and Izzy still sleeping in their bed.

Emma quietly got up and slowly left the room, putting on her red zip up sweater.

She immediately saw her front door open as she closed the door behind her and tilted her head a bit but saw nothing. On her way to the stairs she yelped when she bumped into something.

"Your still up?" Sean asked her. Emma grabbed her chest to breath and hit his shoulder.

"Shit you scared me." She breathed, and glared as he just chuckled at her. Damn, sexy chuckle.

"Sorry."

Emma eyed him and asked, "What are you doing up at this time anyways?"

"I'm planning to rob your house?" guessed Sean, looking for an answer she was looking for and smiled to her irritated look. Sean then went serious and shrugged, "I can't sleep." He adds.

"Oh." Emma softened a bit and then he raised a cigarette.

"Smoke." He then adds again, which is why he was headed downstairs.

"Did you already go outside?" Emma asked. Sean shook his head no and she glanced at the front door, "Then why's it open?"

Sean looked to it as well and without seeing himself do it, he backed Emma up behind him. Emma would of jumped but saved herself from looking like a dork... it's just, his touch was almost like fire.

"I don't know. Stay here." He ordered and went to check it out.

"This is **my** house." Emma confirmed and followed him. Sean rolled his eyes to look back at her, he just wanted her to stay- what if there really WAS something there? If she got hurt... Sean scoffed, she wasn't going to stay... she seemed so stubborn. Sean then smirked and nodded, fine.

Sean still led though, and she happily followed from behind until someone grabbed her hand at the last step.

"AHH!"

Sean quickly turned and grabbed herself grabbed her and got a hold of their neck, sending them to the wall in a choke lock.

"I LIVE HERE!" came the yell from the victim in Sean's strong hands. Emma turned on the lights and her eyes widened.

"SPINNER!" She exclaimed and ran over, putting a hand on Sean's arm, "Sean it's okay." Sean eyed Spinner but slowly let go.

"Your boyfriend is a maniac." Spinner told Emma who turned red, Spinner then winked at Sean, "A hot one at that. Hi I'm Spinner, and your salty goodness."

Sean bit his tongue, awkwardly looking around. Right, this was Spinner, Spike told him about this son... the gay one.

"It's too early for this." Sean muttered to Emma, now standing behind her.

"Emma. My have you grown." Spinner joked, cupping his sisters face tightly and looking her over, "Boobs too? Wow you're lucky. Hey remember you had this little gap in your teeth back when you were 13?"

Emma shut Spinner up with a big hit in his arm, he ow'd and laughed. She even caught Sean's grin and wanted to hit him too. She turned so no one saw her blush.

"Where's the dog?" Spinner asked "What is he, 110 years old now?" he joked. Sean leaned on the wall and Emma just tiredly shared a smile with him. As on cue, the Dog ran to Spinner, "Sparky! Come here you lil bastard." He picked him up.

"So how's Chicago?" Emma asked Spinner, closing the front door since he wouldn't.

Spinner kept petting the dog anxiously, "Hello Mr sparkyy, how are you? Yes you! You spark- he's not responding." He said about the dog and put it back down before answering, "Oh it's great. Except... I lost my job." He faked a gasp.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Wait until they find out." She nods at up the stairs to where her parents lights went on, probably hearing all the commotion.

"They won't. Why? Because I'm great at hiding secrets." He whispered to Emma as if a secret and she laughed.

"You sure are. Dad know your gay yet?" she taunted.

Spinner leaned his forehead on his younger sisters and said, "Now, now lil sissy. Your being mean."

"Where's Craig-" Emma was cut off as another guy came into the room.

He was tall, and buff looking; but not at all like Sean. This made Emma sneak a glance at him. He was still against the wall watching the scene.

"Hey." The stranger greeted. He had shaggy brown hair and full lips, with green piercing eyes. He wore a grey t-shirt and jeans with a black jacket on, carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Emma, this is my new friend, Jayson." Spinner said to her.

"Just call me Jay." The guy confirms, throwing the heavy bag down on the ground.

"Oh no. 3 o'clock solider." Spinner joked as a new comer came into the room, Manny. Jay eyed her and she rubbed her eyes tiredly, he smirked.

Jay playfully joked, "Looks like she's got some left over grenades to throw at us."

"Does she ever." Spinner insists, coming from behind her and tickling her sides, "This little whore lost her virginity at 14 years old."

"Spinner!" she laughed and looked at Jay to decline, until she saw what he looked like and stuttered, "No I-I didn't..."

"This is Jay, Manny. Spinner's new friend." Emma confirms, seeing the hunger in Manny's eyes. Too bad this guy was Spinners... right? WHERE WAS CRAIG?

Spinner explained to Jay, "Manny's our house guest. She's been friends with my sister for years now. She started eating all of our food and announced the guest room as hers around the age 16."

"Hi." Jay said, cracking a grin.

"Hi." She greeted back. Wow. He was really hot. But Gay, he's gay Manny! Manny shook her thoughts off and asked, "What time is it?"

"6am. Thank him for the early rising." Sean confirmed to her, nodding to Spinner.

"I'm going back to bed." She groaned and went back upstairs. Jay stood beside Spinner and chuckled, watching her go.

"OOOhhhhh Gavin!" came Spike's happy cry for her son as she and Tracker came down the stairs.

"Hello sunshines." Spinner greeted them. Spike smiled wide and hugged him as Tracker grumbled in the background.

He lazily slapped Spinners back and said, "Nice to see you, son."

"Hey grumpykins." Taunted Spinner and pulled away from Spike, "Hey ma, why don't you smack some makeup on and make us some breakfeast." He confirms, nodding towards Jay and himself.

"Oh stop!" laughed Spike, but did go towards the fridge to cook them something.

"I'm going back to bed." Emma said quietly beside Sean, smiling and shaking her head. Her family was one of a kind.

"Nite..." Sean drifts watching her go and leaned on the kitchen counter.

Spinner and Jay slowly leaned on the counter with him, watching Emma go as well, and catching him in the act. Sean looked at them and couldn't hide his grin as he took his cigarette and litre out, heading out the back door for a smoke.

"Did Emma bring him?" Spinner asked his parents, "I didn't think she'd go into another relationship for awhile..." he honestly said, blinking twice. Jay stood clueless and so did his parents.

"He's my employee." Answered Tracker.

"Dad. What do you they say about mixing business with pleasure?"

Tracker blinked, but didn't ask. Instead of understanding his son was gay, he took it as Spinner had a funny sense of humor.


	4. He's a Mean One, Mr Grinch

2 DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS

"Parade is today!" Jenna lept happily into the kitchen as everyone sat down for pancakes at the table. Everyone but Sean who was still asleep. Emma took him as not a morning person.

Izzy bounced in her seat excitingly too as Mia smiled and poured some syrup on her plate.

"Izzy settle down before you choke." Lucas told Izzy who shoved her food in her mouth, knowing when she finished they could go.

"Wait, so where's Craig?" Manny whispered to Emma.

Jay couldn't help but sneak glances at Manny and whisper to Spinner, "Whose Craig?"

Spinner swallowed hard and just shrugged as if he didn't know.

"Manny you were up at 6am, we talked about this." Emma joked, sipping her milk.

"But I liked Craig alot." Pouted Manny loudly now that Spinner heard and kicked her under the table. Jay curiously watched Manny and then looked down. Maybe it was her boyfriend?

"Lets not talk about it." Spinner bitters.

"Want some syrup?" Jay casually passed it over to Manny and Emma, as Emma was about to take it, Manny blew up.

"No, Jay! I don't. I want Craig." She blurted out and then shut her mouth. Ok so maybe she was being mean to Spinners new 'boyfriend', she just didn't see what the two had in common. She thought Craig was great for Spinner. Jay was... was... "Sorry." She quickly said and then stuffed her mouth with food.

"Ouch." Spinner whispered to Jay who just blinked.

Sean finally came in and even Jenna stopped and stared. Stopping from her bouncing finally! Sean's biceps and 6pack flashed in slow motion as he tossed a grey hoody over himself before fully walking into the kitchen.

Tracker looked up from his newspaper and greeted, "Morning."

Sean just tiredly nodded and sat down next to Emma. Purposely or ... ? Emma felt butterflies. Damn it. This was way too soon. She didn't even really know the guy!

"Emma!" shrieked Spike hanging up the phone, "I was just talking to Kelly's mother and she thinks it's amazing your back right now because so is Kelly. He also has as much time off of school as you. Can you imagine spending a whole month with him?"

Emma suddenly felt distant and both Spinner and Manny stopped eating.

Emma grabbed her dishes and stood up, "No. I can't imagine it mom." She threw them in the sink and left.

Sean sat where he was and watched her go until out of sight. As Lucas let out a big burp, the family went back to loud commotion. Sean took this time to quietly get up and go after Emma.

Emma went to the basement and as Sean was coming down, she was setting up the pool table to play. It was hot in the basement so Emma took her sweater off.

"I believe you need someone in order to play that." Sean teased, also taking off his sweater... but no other shirt. Emma would be seeing stars if she wasn't seeing red.

"I don't need anyone." She snapped back, picking out a stick to play with until she turned and then bumped into his body. Her breathing then stopped. He leaned over her and grabbed one for himself.

"Fine. Then I'll just help you shoot the balls in." He declared.

"Hmph..." Emma watched him take the triangle off the balls and then looks at her to break it, so Emma did what she did best. Upstairs, her parents put on some Christmas music.

In the middle of the game Sean walked around the table to get to his shot, "Your actually good at this. I'm almost being beat by a girl." He leaned down with his stick and lined it up, glancing at Emma.

"This _is __**my**_pool table." Emma told him with a smile.

"Yours? Really?" Sean raised an eyebrow and gave the last shot, winning. "I woulda thought Spins or Lucas'." He admitted, walking over to her.

Emma stood up by the table and he leaned on it in front of her. She leaned a bit on her pool stick and shook her head no.

"Mine." She assured, glancing at it and then into his eyes, "It helps me... vent."

Sean couldn't help but grin, and Emma couldn't tell if she liked this or the smirk better. "I'm going to let you know you're not like most girls." Sean insists.

"It's a curse." Breathed Emma and he stood up inches in front of her.

Actually, Sean thought of it as a beautiful thing.

Emma looked down as she saw Sean stare down at her. What was he looking for? She wasn't pretty, wasn't enough for a guy like him... right?

"What'd he do to you?" Sean asked gently and actually sounded really worried.

"Who?" Emma played dumb, but Sean knew she wasn't. He was slowly figuring this girl out.

"Kelly."

"We were high school sweethearts. You know how it is." She said to Sean, trying to end the conversation about it.

"Actually I wasn't really a one girl type of guy." Sean confirms, "Back in high school." He corrects then coughs. He just... wanted Emma to know, he wasn't like that anymore. He cleared his throat again, this was awkward.

She smirked looking down and then looked back up to him. Silence.

Emma looked at Sean and her heart actually melted, he was really... something.

She finally confessed, "He hit me. Not a lot but more than once." She looked down as he watched her sadly, "I didn't break up with him until I moved away... because I didn't have the guts to break up with him face to face."

Sean's blood actually boiled thinking about someone laying a hand on her. Was it possible Sean was falling in love with this girl? He barely knew her at all... but I guess that's what love at first sight met.

Sean and Emma were suddenly inches away from another and could feel each others hot breath, Sean had her's against his neck and he wanted to kiss her right there. His was against her ear and Emma felt shivers when he brought his hand up, putting the one side of her hair behind her ear gently.

"HE'S A MEAN ONE! !" Izzy tore the two apart as they looked to see Izzy hopping one step at a time to come downstairs.

Emma had to laugh a bit as the little girl danced to her own song. Sean shifted a bit away from Emma and nervously scratched the back of his neck until looking at the little girl.

"Does your Daddy know your down here?" Emma playfully asked Isabella.

"Nope!" Izzy smiled with a giggle and hugged her snowman toy tight.

"Is he going to get mad?" Emma asked again.

Izzy swung side to side, pondering her answer, "Yes..." she slowly says.

"I'd run back up then." Teased Sean with a low smirk.

"Ok!" she beamed and jumped back up the stairs, one at a time again until Emma put the sticks down and walked up with her. Sean followed behind and grabbed the little girl, carrying her up as she giggled uncontrollably.

Meanwhile outside, Manny was building a snow man with Jenna as Jay came out.

Manny saw him walking over and licked her lips nervously, and turned from him. She didn't know herself what her problem with him was either...

"Want help?" Jay asked the girls.

"Sure." Jenna said happily. Manny just crossed her arms together pretending to be cold and dug her cheeks into her scarf so she didn't have to talk.

Manny felt something as Jay went around her and didn't understand what it was. She can't crush on a gay guy... he's gay, hello!

She watched him closely as he eyed the snowman and then turned red when he caught her staring.

"Your missing something." He told them.

"What?" Jenna asked.

Manny swallowed hard as he walked up right infront of her, her heart pounded as he wrapped his hands around her scarf... and then took it off.

"The scarf." Jay confirmed, wrapping it around the snow man.

"It's PERFECT!" exclaimed Jenna, clapping her hands together, "LET ME GO GET THE CAMERA! Stay there! No moving." She ordered and ran back inside.

Manny finally let a breath out she didn't think she was holding and moved a bit back from Jay.

"She said no moving." He teased watching her walk around the snowman.

"Funny." She simple stated.

He cornered his eyes at her and replied, "I'm a funny guy."

What was with this girl?

The front door opened and out came Spinner to have a smoke. God! All the smokers in this house right now...

Jay called out to him to the porch, "Hey Spinster. Come make snowmen."

"Pass." Spinner waved him off.

Manny eyed Jay and glanced at Spinner to back at him and asked, "So are you from Chicago too?"

Maybe if she learned about him, she'd find out how they ever got together.

"Born and raised." He answered back, walking to the snowman as well.

"How'd you meet him?" she questioned again.

Jay shrugged and said, "We both work construction."

"Oh that's why. Who doesn't like a guy who can build and put on a show while doing it?" teased Manny walking up to Jay and staring up at him. So that's why Spinner was goo goo for Jay. Who wouldn't be?

"And who doesn't like a girl who speaks her mind?" Jay teased back.

"Lots of guys actually..." Manny drifted off, sadly looking down.

Jay softened and stepped closer to her, "Well to me? Those guys are crazy." He said and lift her chin. She smiled a bit and he did so back.

"OK! Smile." Jenna confirms, running back over with her camera. Jay and Manny just stood where they were and smiled awkwardly, "Get closer."

Manny bit her lower lip as Jay wrapped an arm around her waist... but then, it just seemed right. They both smiled beside the snowman and Jenna took her picture.

"I'm... going to go see Spinner." Manny told Jay and he nodded, watching her go.

Spinner saw Manny up and smirked greeting her, "Hello my favourite mistress."

"Spinner. Where have you been all my life?" she joked and sat down next to him.

"Not between your legs like most of the men." He teased. It was their on going joke since they met. But if any other guy made these jokes...Manny would probably beat them.

"Your terrible. Hey! Why don't you tell me anything anymore? I tell you everything. You never call anymore." She pouted.

Spinner drifted, "Well maybe if you tore yourself away from California..."

"Hey! Maybe if you tore yourself away from Mr Wonderful over there-"

"You're the one checking out him out every second." Spinner cut her off and they both glanced at Jay who was helping Jenna now take a picture with her snowman.

"Am not!" exclaimed Manny. That was ridiculous. Jay was... Jay wasn't hers.

"Are too." Whispered Spinner in a sing-song voice.

Manny sighed and said, "Well I just really thought Craig was the one for you."

"Some things you don't understand, my love. Sometimes things don't work out." He admitted, putting an arm around her.

"Guess not."


	5. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

Sean Cameron watched in awe as Emma, Mia and Izzy decorated the tree. Emma wore a cute little dark purple and black striped strapless top. She also wore a black mini skirt and every time she leaned up, more of her long tanned legs and thighs bared even more. Let's not act like we can't see the perfect shape of her breasts that top was hugging either...

Sean tried looking away. God, he's never wanted a girl this badly in ever.

He tried distracting himself and sipped the beer Tracker had gotten him as the old man watched some football. Sean wasn't into sports but he pretended to watch. Anything to not be caught by Emma, or worse... her father.

Lucas then came over and sat next to Sean and leaned over, "I see what you doin'" he told Sean.

Sean stopped breathing.

"Your drinking the lame beer my dad gets." Lucas joked and Sean breathed out, and nodded, "We should go for some beers tonight."

"Tonight? Sure." Sean said with a shrug trying to get off this nerve wrecking subject. He thought Lucas had caught him staring at his sister.

"Did I hear beer?" joked Jay, coming and sitting on the other side of Sean who nodded, "I'm in." He says.

Spinner walked into the room and Lucas snapped his fingers at him, "Hey Tard, wanna go to the bar tonight?"

"No. I hate beer." Spinner replied back. Silence. Spinner gave them insane looks "Of course I'll go you idiots?" HOW COULD HE HATE BEER?

By 6, every young adult sat around the tv room, watching their own Christmas movies, but when done there dinner, they went their separate ways besides Emma and Sean.

The movie Frosty was coming to an end. Emma was on the left side, curled into a ball under the cover as Sean sat a little closer to her on the right.

"Movie needs changed." Emma said with a smirk, hinting he had to get up from the warmth and go change it.

Sean smirked back, but his was more huskier, "What's your pick?"

"My favourites always been Christmas Vacation." Emma mummered into her blankets.

"It would be." He put it in and stole the blanket from her, making her squeal and sit up more as he sat down and against the right side of the couch.

"Not fair!"

He taunted her and said, "You can share." He moved the blanket off him a bit and showed the space beside him on the inner part of the couch.

Emma's heart skipped a beat, and so did Sean... he didn't mean to be so straight forward, it just felt normal with her.

"Just keep your hands to yourself." She taunted, but she knew she wouldn't mind. She cuddled next to Sean and he tensed up a bit. In order to see the tv, she had to lay her head down on his chest a little, which she slowly did, a bit unsure at first but then it felt right. Sean stopped being tensed when she did that and they both melted in the embrace and watched the movie.

Emma and Sean woke up with a jolt. They must of fell asleep.

"I SAID LETS GO!" Lucas yelled to every guy in the in the house, including there dad.

Emma groaned and Sean softly got up, trying to not to wake her anymore and laid the blanket on her. He rubbed his face, grabbed his jacket and followed Jay out, closing the door behind him.

"Another one?" cheered Jay, round 11 of shots.

"I'm going to die." Spinner confirms.

The boys sat in their towns bar and it was getting late, almost midnight. They sat in a table near the table so Tracker waved down the bartender for more.

"You can take it champ!" Tracker spoke to Spinner.

"No I don't want to." Spinner confirms, getting serious as he saw somebody unwanted come into the bar.

Tracker complained drunkenly, "Come on!"

"Dad, stop." Spinner snapped.

"What's wrong?" Tracker took the hint and turned to see Emma's once boyfriend, Tracker. "Oh! Well look who it is! Hey Kelly!" he greeted. Tracker never knew what went on between them.

"Dad, no." Hissed Spinner.

"Whose that?" Jay asked him. By the name of Kelly, Sean was already boiling. He stood up and needed to walk away so ended up going to the bar. His anger was getting out of control.

"The guy Emma use to date. Punk hit my sister repeatingly." Whispered Spinner to Jay, trying not to let Tracker hear. He just wanted Kelly to leave

"Hey everyone, Tracker." Kelly greeted, coming over. Spinner shot out of his chair and walked over to Kelly, stopping him from taking one step closer to the table.

"I think it'd be best to leave right now Kelly." Declared Spinner.

"Oh really?" Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really."

Tracker finally stood up as well, "What's going on guys? Something I'm missing?" he asked.

"Yeah. Maybe the fact this guy once left Emma in cuts and bruises." Spinner finally blurted out with venom in his voice. No one touched his little sister.

"Excuse me?" Tracker asked again. Did he just hear right?

Kelly snickered and said to Tracker, "Sir maybe you should know that your son here, is a fagot. Pure cock sucking queer." He glared Spinner in the eyes.

"Spinner!" Jay warned, grabbing him from jumping onto Kelly and killing him.

"That's what I thought." Kelly snapped and turned.

_**xxSMACCK!xx**_

"YES! GET HIM!" Spinner yelled, still held back from Jay. Lucas got up from the table in shock and they all watched Sean beating the hell out of Kelly who was now on the floor, trying to cover his face from the hits.

4 minutes later, they finally got Sean off of Kelly. They were also kicked out of the bar.

"Oh my god! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Spinner yelled, falling out of the door first as Sean and Tracker followed behind.

"I knew you could hit kid but not this much." Tracker said with a chuckle.

"What brought that on?" Jay asked, coming out after. Lucas was still inside paying for them.

Emma...

Spinner wrapped an arm around Sean's shoulder, "You care about me." He joked and laughed drunkenly, "You _really_ care about me."

"Enough." Sean said shoving him off but shook his head smiling.

"Hey Cameron." A voice finally brought them to a stop. Jay and Spinner didn't know the guys, but Tracker and Sean did. And Sean inhaled deeply.

Tracker grabbed Sean back and demanded, "Go." Sean was too in shock to even move.

"Who are they?" Jay asked.

"Someone you can't fight with, go Sean." Tracker said more firmly and glared at the two big guys, one crossed his buffed arms and the other cracked his knuckles.

"I don't think your going anywhere, you got debt." The one said and grabbed Sean's coat, swinging him to the ground.

"HEY!" Tracker went to help and one of the men punched him.

"DAD!" Spinner yelled and jumped on top of the guy. The guy was so big he was just trying to swing Spinner off of him, he didn't even really feel Spinners hits until Jay got a blow at his stomach.

Meanwhile, Sean was on the ground and the big buff guy kicked him in the stomach. Sean was flipped to his right and he groaned, holding his stomach.

"Mr Frank says hello." The man said, bending down and sending a punch across Sean's face. Sean waited for another, until the guy fell back onto the ground himself.

Sean looked up to see Lucas holding a back. He knocked it right into the guys head.

"LIL HELP OVER HERE!" Tracker exclaimed as Lucas helped Sean up. Sean spat some blood and grabbed Lucas' bat. Emma's family **did not **have to do this, this was his mess.

Jay backed away from the other big guy and Spinner jumped off of him. The guy was confused and turned around to see what was happening to get whacked in the face from Sean, and was sent crashing to the floor.

Cop sirens were heard.

Sean breathed heavily and a bruise was already forming against his cheek, his ribs didn't feel too well either.

Over in the distance, the boys heard some carollers singing to 'We wish you a merry Christmas'.


	6. Eve

CHRISTMAS EVE DAY

"Did you try everyone's cell phone?" Emma asked all the girls in the house, "And no one's picking up?"

Her father and everyone...a-and Sean have been gone since ever and won't pick up their phones. Manny checked the bar and there not there either. What the hell was going on?

"Izzy won't stop asking where Lucas is. I'm getting worried." Mia confirms, sitting at the kitchen table with them

"I just got the call!" yelled Spike running into the room, "Their at the police station. You girls stay here." She ordered.

Emma's mouth dropped and she looked to Manny.

"Police Station?" Manny asked.

Finally, a few hours later and the door opened. All the girls who were wrapping presents raced to the entrance.

"We're home!" sang a still drunk Spinner.

"Dad!" Emma exclaimed, seeing his bruised eye and ran to him.

"What happened?" Manny stared and slowly walked to Jay, pulling his head down to examine him. He seemed fine, "Are you ok?"

"We're fine, we're fine." Tracker insists, putting hands on a worried Emma's shoulders.

"Bar fight." Jay said, grinning crookedly down to Manny.

"Mobster fight." Lucas corrected, taking off his boots.

Emma looked around and panicked a little, "Where's Sean?" she asked.

"Still there." Tracker replied, "It's a long story."

"But is he-"

"Emma, the guys have been through a rough night." Spike told her daughter and guided Tracker to the stairs.

"Here you go." Mia had run to the fridge to get some ice and gave some to Spike to give to Tracker. He immediately put it on his eye.

"I barely slept all night I was worried Tracker, come on. Lets go catch you up on some sleep." Spike insisted, pulling him up the stairs.

"I just want you to know. Kelly is very beaten right now." Lucas told Emma, walking by her and going to the couch to sleep off the night too.

"Huh?" Emma was very confused now. What the hell!

"Big fight in the bar... then a bigger fight OUT of the bar." Spinner told her, waving his hands around and almost falling to then catch his balance.

"You should go to bed, you're still drunk." Jay told him and he nodded.

"That'll do. Night everybody." He waved and went up stairs too.

"I think I know what'll make Spinner feel better." Manny insisted.

Emma shook her head and slowly walked up the stairs as she said, "Your worse than me with getting into people's business." With that she left.

Jay curiously followed Manny to the kitchen and saw her going through the phone book on the kitchen counter.

"Craig, Craig..." she said out loud going through the book as Jay rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter beside her.

"Here we go with that Craig again." He bitters and asks, "Is he all you talk about?"

"He was just a great guy..." drifted Manny, slowly lifting her eyes to his.

"Yeah well, news flash princess, there's more other good guys!" he exclaimed and moved in front of her. She actually jumped. Why was he getting so mad?

She leaned against the counter for how close he was in front of her, talking down to her.

"Wow. You don't have to get so mad at me Jay." Manny says and sighs, "Okay I get it. Spinners **your **boyfriend... I'll stop. Anyone's lucky enough to have Spinner."

"Wait." Jay said shaking his head and closed his eyes to open them and give her an insane look, "What?"

"You and Spinner... You're lucky to have him...a-and he's lucky to have you." She stammered. She didn't want to admit but yes, she was crushing madly on Spinner's boyfriend. Jay was just... kind of perfect.

"You think..." Jay drifted off wondering why life sucked so much and asked, "You think I'm **gay?**"

"Your not?" Manny asked, not understanding.

"No." Jay said firmly and blankly. For god sakes, he was the school player back in the freakin day!

"Well then... why are you with Spinner here?" Manny asked and was so over whelmed.

"Cause we're _friends_ and I don't necessarily have the best parents. Their idea of Christmas is lighting our trailer on fire." He explained.

"soooo... you're not gay?" drifts Manny. God. She felt so stupid right now.

"Not at all." He replied.

"So you like girls?" she asked.

"Lots." He confirms.

Silence.

No movement.

Manny crashed her lips up to Jay's and he passionately kissed her and grabbed the back of her legs to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around him as she cupped his face, kissing even deeper as he sat her down on the counter, he stood between her legs and cupped her face next, kissing even harder.

He ripped down the strings of Manny's shirt and tore it down to her waist. He suckled hard on her neck as he groped his hand around her firm boob and slipped his hand under her bra to pinch softly at her nipple.

Manny cried out and shut her eyes in ecstasy as she laid her hands on his shoulders. They started to see stars. How could she ever of thought he was gay? This guy was oh so talented with his fingers.

Later that day Emma couldn't stand it anymore. See? She told you she had horrible Christmas'... what if she never saw Sean again?

Emma watched out by the window on the couch, incase he came home. The Christmas Tree was still on and Emma sat up holding her knees as she stared hopelessly at it.

Quietly, Jenna entered the room, "Will you watch a movie with me?" she asked and slowly crawled on the couch beside Emma.

Emma looked down at her little sister and smiled softly, "Why not... everyone in this house are all sleeping right?" she said.

"You know you want to anyways." Jenna teased. She and Emma may have had there cat fighting sister acts, but deep down they loved another. That's family. "What was the movie Gran use to always make us watch?" she asked as she went to the movie case.

"Hmph... The Christmas Carol." Emma answered, wondering back to the days nothing mattered. Where she was still rolling around in the snow at Christmas... no care in the world... no love to worry about.

"Yea! Let's watch that one." Jenna slipped it in then grabbed a blanket off the couch, which a sleeping drunk Lucas was using, but he didn't he move from his slumber.

Jenna and Emma cozened up on the couch as the movie begun... it wasn't even the beginning credits before Emma's mind slipped back to Sean...

"You like Sean a lot, don't you?" Jenna asked, eyes on the screen still.

"What makes you say that?" Emma asked, gazing down at Jenna.

Jenna shrugged and glanced at her to say, "I can see it. He really likes you too."

"You don't know that." Emma sadly said, shaking her head and then staring down. The Tv played old Christmas songs their Grandma use to player and Emma whipped the tear that fell from her eye.

"I catch him staring at you all the time." Jenna mummered and sighed, "You're lucky."

"Hmm..."

Emma just watched her little sister get lost in the movie again and tilted her head so it lied against the couch. It was getting dark now, around 5... Christmas eve dinner was around 7.

Suddenly the door opened but not to anyone's notice.

He looked around and heard the noise from the Tv, and saw the back on the blondes' head on the couch. He swallowed the pain in his throat and it just went to his heart. Why'd he come back? This wasn't right.

He slowly moved toward Emma and softly leaned on the back of the couch watching the movie with them. Jenna felt the weight and looked up to then smile at him, Emma was too much in thought to even notice.

"I always liked the Mickey mouse carol better." He softly said and Emma looked over her shoulder.

Her heart stopped, but she couldn't help but look back at the movie. What he put her through was unnecessary, it wasn't fair of him to make her fall in love with him, and worry sick about him...

"Me too." Jenna said, trying to keep the silence away. Emma then just got up and Sean confusingly watched her leave into the kitchen. "Are you ok, Sean?" Jenna then asked, as he stood off the couch.

"Fine." He answered, distracted though by Emma and followed her into the kitchen.

Emma was getting a bottle of water and he slowly came over to her and greeted grabbed her arm.

"Hey."

"What?" Emma asked turning towards him and staring him hard in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked. As if he didn't know.

"Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" she taunted. She then softened seeing the blue and purple bruise on his cheek. Still looked bad ass though, and sexy... GOD EMMA you're supposed to be mad at him!

Sean buried his eyebrow. What the hell?

He watched her walk away from him again but he wouldn't give up. He followed her up the stairs and before she past his room, he grabbed her into his guest room and shut the door behind them.

"Before your dads shop, I worked at another one..." Sean drifts, telling her the story of why he was beaten, "The shop belonged to Frank Grosis... a mobster. He's not that big but... he's got his minions. I stole car parts for him and I owe him more."

"You stole them?" Emma merely whispered. She slowly sat down on his bed and he stood over her.

"People aren't perfect Emma, they don't have what you have." He confirmed, gazing down at her.

"So he beat you for it?" Emma shook her head, confused still. Then remembered the time she over heard Sean and her Dad speaking that night, "That's what my Dad gave you that night, he was trying to give you money."

"I said no, I wouldn't do that to your family..." Sean drifted, and bent down to her, keeping eye level, "or you." He said quietly.

Emma heart didn't know what to do now. But when Sean slowly and cautiously slipped his hands into hers, she knew this was right.

"This isn't your fault at all Sean." She swore, as she put her hands on the sides of his neck. Sean shook his head viciously, taking her hands off of him. This was his fault!

"Oh yeah? I stole thousands of merchandise Emma, for a bad man. Am I righteous man?" he yelled, and stood up.

Emma bit her lip nervously and watched him glare down at her.

"Do I deserve **you**?" he bittered. No, he didn't. At least he didn't think he did. She was perfect. Sean sniffed and said, "I don't even deserve your family this Christmas, I ruin everything. I stayed because I-I'm selfish, because I wanted you so badly!" He confessed.

Emma raised from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up and crashing her lips to him. Sean shut his eyes tight, as if this wasn't real, and kissed her back just as passionately.

Sean was turned slightly and gently pushed on the bed. Emma slid on top of him, still kissing and Sean slowly took her with him down to lay on the bed.

"Em" he mummered through the kiss and she just kept shutting him up with her mouth. He groaned as she straddled him a bit and his hands found their way down to her hips. She squealed a bit when he lifted her up more to him and grabbed the back of her neck, raising his head to kiss her some more.

She smiled against his lips when they rolled over and she started unbuckling his belt.

Soon enough Sean was making love to Emma, and their heat surrounded the room. She panted and moaned like no tomorrow. No one's ever felt like him.

Outside the window, snowflakes slowly fell.

Sean breathed heavily over Emma. He felt as if he belonged inside her. She held his wrist as he cupped the left side of her face and kissed down the right side of her neck.

She closed her eyes, and then shut them harder, "Sean!" he was guiding deeper now, but still slow, making perfect love to her.

He rubbed his thumb on her cheek, caressing it and watching the pleasure wash over her. The pleasure **he **was giving her. He smirked down at her as they connected eyes.

She whimpered and he kissed her and her mouth then dropped, cumming wildly. Sean panted and dug his face into her neck, going fast now. Emma cried out and Sean's mouth fell in orgasm. It felt like it lasted forever, and felt like nothing in the world. It was as though an on going lustful vibration was ripping through their bodies. Emma clung to Sean and his finger tips dug into her hips.

After it, Sean collapsed to the side, bringing Emma half on top of him. Her chest on his chest, both breathing heavily, trying to catch it. She rested her hand on his strong stomach and closed her exhausted eyes as he caressed her hair. She laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I love you." Sean breathed.

For as exhausted as they were from that big show, Emma still had the strength to lean up and kiss him deeply. For a man who just had the best sex in his life, he couldn't help but to kiss her back with as much strength he had either.

"I love you too..."

They both laid on their sides, cuddling to another and making out.

"DINNER! WOAH!" Lucas fell back on the ground, his hand still on the knob. Seeing your little sister under the covers naked with a friend... was sort of gross. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Lucas yelled still from the ground.

Sean sat up and covered Emma, glaring at Lucas, "You can leave now Lucas!"

"Oh my god." Emma shut her eyes and hid under the blankets.

Lucas would kick Sean's ass... but there was a great possibility he'd lose so he just put his hands up, crawled up and left. He shouldn't of went in there without knocking...


	7. All I want for Christmas is you

CHRISTMAS EVE NIGHT

"Mmm looks good!" Mia told Spike, sitting down at the table and picked Izzy up to sit beside her.

Izzy was already digging into her corn.

There was all kinds of food. The mash potatoes...the turkey, the apple pie, all of it was there.

"Mmm Gravy." Izzy said while drooling.

Tracker came over and sat beside his wife, they smiled at another and shared a quick kiss. Manny and Jay entered the room, Manny giggling at his constant tickles and the family raised eyebrows.

Manny coughed and sat down as Jay avoided everyone's looks and quietly sat down next to her.

"Where's Spinner?" Jay asked.

Spike scoffed and said, "I told him to get the egg nog hours ago."

"He's here now!" came Jenna's yell as she ran from the window and into the kitchen, "And Craig's with him!"

Manny's blinked and shared a look with Jay and everyone.

"Craig?" Tracker asked Spike, "Is that his..." it was hard to say boyfriend... but he'd get use to it.

"You know?" Spike asked Tracker quietly and he smiled sadly and nodded, kissing her forehead, "Oh honey." Spike breathed, holding his hand tight.

"Hey everybody." Spinner greeted, coming inside with Craig who sheepishly smiled and waved.

"Hi." Spike finally greeted since everyone was still in shock.

Tracker coughed and waved them over, "Come on, come sit. Food's getting cold." He said.

Spinner and Craig shared a smile and Spinner put his arm around him, guiding him to the dinner table just as Emma and Sean came down the stairs, holding hands.

Now everyone had to stare. The lovers caught this and let go.

Tracker couldn't hide his smile, "May this be a jolly little Christmas?" he joked.

Spike lightly laughed, putting some buns on everyones plate.

"Lucas, come sit over here." Tracker pointed to the seat next to him as Lucas came over, still scarred by the scene he just saw with Sean and Emma

"Yes sir." He quickly said and sat down.

Emma played with her food, looking down at it trying not to laugh. Sean smirked and tightened his hand around hers under the table.

"You alright?" Spike asked her oldest.

"Fine ma'am" Lucas squeeked and dug into his turkey dinner. Mia shook her head at her wierd boyfriend.

"Alright, lets eat." Tracker clapped.

During the dinner, everyone laughed and joked around together. Izzy dropped food everywhere. Manny actually fed Jay, and Sean meaningfully threw a spoon of corn at Emma. Everyone was laughing and having a great time.

CHRISTMAS DAY.

Izzy and Jenna were the most excited, digging under the Christmas tree for their gifts.

Emma cuddled up with Sean on the couch and played with his hand, "What'd you ask for Christmas?" she asked him.

He kissed the top of her head as she leaned her back against his chest and said, "Doesn't matter."

"You deserve _something _on Christmas." She confirms, looking up at him.

"I got everything I asked for." He confirms and captured her lips. They smiled against there kiss.

The door opened and in came, Manny, Jay, Spinner and Craig with sleds.

"Aren't you a little too old for that?" taunts Lucas, sitting on the ground with Mia and Izzy, helping her open her presents.

Spinner just mocked him.

"Your opening gifts without us!" he then freaked out and ran over.

Tracker and Spike came into the room and insisted, "it's not like your 10 anymore Gavin, you were out with everyone."

"NO way. Please tell me this is the auto play camera I've been asking for." Spinner said, eyeing a certain looking gift with an odd shaped box.

Everyone laughed.

Emma melted more into Sean's embrace and smiled softly to herself.

Ok. So maybe Christmas wasn't all that bad. Maybe it was filled with jolly underneath all the drama and mistakes. And nothing, nothing would make her trade her family for the world...

"I'll go get the stockings." Emma offered and got up to go get them.

Merry Christmas, and have a happy new year!


	8. Holiday Spirit

If you guys enjoyed this, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! And I'll possibly do a sequel. I'm thinking about letting the young adults grow up and see how their kids would be like for Christmas, let alone themselves.

Or maybe Sean and Emma's first Christmas finally married or something?

GIVE ME IDEAS! I'll try to do it before actual Christmas comes up so I can get you guys in the Xmas spirit!

Reviews though, I need them for support! And tons of your great ideas.


End file.
